Friends For Life
by Bleedingblackheart50
Summary: An orphan girl who was abandon at birth for being gravely ill becomes best friends with an orphan boy who feels her pain of loneliness. She faces her greatest obstacle by becoming an ninja with the help of Naruto. Through out there childhoods they go through many obsatcles that test there friendship and without even knowing, they may even fall in love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Enter Minako**

**All rights go to the creators/makers of Naruto except Minako is mine**

"Naruto-kun!" A little girl came running up to the young boy as he sat upon the swing hanging from the tree outside of the academy. He look up with surprise on his face as he watched her run up to him.

"Minako? You shouldn't be here! Aren't you still sick? Let me take you back home." He stood up from the swings and began to pull the girl towards were she had just came from.

She frowned at him and weakly pulled back. "No, I wanted to spend time with you Naruto. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other because of me becoming sick and I don't want you to be lonely."

He look back at her smiled at her with one of his bright smiles.

"I know, but we could spend a lot more time together if you're healed and feel better. I will always be where you could find me Minako, don't forget that, ever." The girl nodded her head at the boy and smiled.

"Ok Naruto. I promise to always be there, even if you are in trouble, I will always be there to back you up." The boy nodded back at her and they started to head back to her home. The apartment was empty as it usually was as they walked in. Naruto helped her to her room and made sure she was comfortable since she was still in her pajamas.

" Thank you Naruto." Minako whispered, cuddled up in blankets and a pillow, as Naruto was closing her bedroom door. He looked back at her and whispered back.

"Your welcome Minako." Then he closed the door and headed out, locking the apartment door, towards the academy swing where he knew the next day his best friend would come and meet him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**

**All credit goes to creators/makers except Minako is mine.**

"Minako wake up! Come on!" Naruto's voice rang through the dark apartment.

"But why Naru-kun..." breathed the ten-year old as she tried to drown out the boys voice by covering her head in her blankets. "Because I am going to pull one of the greatest pranks ever!"

The girl sighed and sat up in her bed. "Ok, Naruto just give me a second and I will be out." The boy became surprising quiet on the other side of the apartment door. The girl quickly changed into her ninja outfit, it was all black with shuriken holsters at both her legs, and combed her red hair.

She grabbed her contacts and put them onto her black eyes and before opening the door she grabbed an apple and her medication. As she opened the door the blonde feel to her feet.

"Naruto, why where you leaning on the door when you know I was going to open the door." The boy looked up with a scowl on his face.

" We'll I thought because yesterday you weren't feeling well again that you would be a little sluggish that I would have enough time to just lean up against something, the something being your door." The red head shook her head and helped the blonde up.

"We'll, since you got me up so early, even way before than I should to get ready for school, what is this prank you are talking about?" She asked him. The boy smiled with a cat like smile and nodded.

"Where going to paint the hokage faces!"

"Naruto! This was such a bad idea!" gasped the girl as she tried to keep up with the cackling blonde. "Come on Minako or were going to be caught!" He called to her but as she became a little slower he grabbed her and quickly ran faster.

Panicking in his arms, the girl tried to keep a hold of the paint the blonde handed her. As fast as it started Naruto quickly stopped and with her now next o him help up a tarp that disguised them into the fence. As the ninja passed the both let the tarp go. Minako sighs in relief as Naruto laughs at the ninja.

"HAHA! That was too easy." Minako sweat-dropped as Iruka-sensei appeared. "Oh ya Naruto!" Minako cringed away from the yelling from her comrade as he was frightened by their sensei. "Sorry sensei." she apologized, knowing either way one of them or even both was going to be punished.

"Where you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto sneered at Iruka-sensei. "The question is what you two are doing here. You both are supposed to be in class." Her breathing became irregular as she tried to catch her breath as she quickly lost it. She gasped as Naruto looked at her in worry and quickly came to her side.

"You ok Minako? Do you have your medication?" He asked her. She nodded her head as she kept gasping and nodded to one of her back pockets. Naruto quickly nods a grabs a tube that held medication.

"Here." He hands her the medication and she quickly pops them into her mouth. As Iruka watched them in worry, not really knowing what to do, waited to see what would happen. After waiting for about ten minutes her breathing became regular and she weakly nodded to her friend.

"Let's go to the academy." Iruka said as Naruto helped Minako stand up. The two nodded as they began walking to the academy.

Minako sat in the front of the class, as she tried to relax, letting the full affect of her medication take its full course.

"I am at the end of my rope Naruto! You failed the last two exams and you're messing up your chances for tomorrows." Iruka lectured Naruto. Naruto just scoffed at his sensei as Minako sweat-dropped at him. "Why does he always have to be so hard headed." Minako sighed in her head. Iruka snarled at Naruto at quickly pointed at the other student's in the room including Minako.

"Fine! Since Minako and Naruto missed today's lesson, everyone is going to review the substitution jutsu!" Everybody groaned in annoyance.

Everybody got up and lined up in line. First was Minako. "Transform." Minako did her hand signs and changed into the third hokage. "Changed into the third. Good." Minako changed back and stood next to Naruto. Next was Sakura.

"Sakura here let's do it. Transform." The pink haired turned into Iruka sensei. Iruka praised her. As she changed back she groveled in her accomplishment. "She makes it seem like she's the only one who could do it." Minako scoffed in her head.

"Sasuke, did you see that." The pink tried to get the stone-faced boy. He was called next and quickly transformed also into Iruka. Next was Naruto.

"Oh no." Minako shook her head. "Don't worry about somebody so troublesome." Shikamaru who was in front of her said. She glared up at the care free boy. "If I didn't worry about him then nobody would." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You know this is a waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru complained. "We always have to pay for your and Minako's screw ups." Ino told Naruto. Minako glared at the two as Naruto also scoffed at the two. As Naruto stood forward Minako noticed Hinata looking at him with a blush.

"Seems like Naruto's crush is cheering him on in her head." Minako shrugged at her thoughts and refocused watching Naruto transform. Naruto of course being Naruto transformed into his sexy jutsu.

Minako shook her head at her friend as Iruka freaked out. Naruto transformed back, laughing like a hyena.

"Hahaha that was my sexy-jutsu." Iruka quickly came back to normal and started to yell at Naruto making Minako cringe. After class ended, Iruka dragged both Minako and Naruto back to the hokage mountain.

"This sucks." Naruto complained. "Naruto, this is what we get for disrespecting the hokages." Minako said as she began scrubbing. "Whatever." Naruto puffed.

"You both aren't going home until your done cleaning off every single drop of paint." Iruka yelled down at them. "So what. It's not like I have anybody at home waiting for me." Naruto yelled back. Minako looked sadly at Naruto and went back to scrubbing. "Naruto, Minako." The two looked up.

"What do you want now sensei." Naruto said sourly. "Well, I was thinking. Maybe after you two clean this all up I can take you both out for some ramen. The good stuff, what do you two think?"

Naruto looks up at him as Minako sweat-dropped. "Now that's some serious motivation, I'll have this all cleaned in no time!" Minako nodded but quickly took another one of her medication tablets. "Better be safe than sorry."


End file.
